


Moonlight

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - No Band, Betaed, F/M, Female Lee Taemin, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Fictober 2020, Fluff, Genderbending, Moonlight, Witch Lee Taemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: Jongdae heads further into the wood, shivering in the chilly night air. He really hates climate change; he remembers when the night air would be cold but not freezing like this. He pulls his knee length coat tighter around him and is thankful for the fact he chose a pair of hiking boots for this. He isn’t sure why he was given just a set of coordinates and a time and he’s getting more and more on edge the deeper he gets into the woods. He keeps thinking he sees people, ghosts, demons lurking in the darkness and he’s close to turning back when he sees some candles ahead of him.Now he’s really freaked out. Did he just somehow stumble across some cult thing? It is close to Halloween and he’s heard numerous stories from the West about how things like this happen near or on the 31st of October.Prompt:Moonlight
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Lee Taemin
Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946287
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Moonlight

Jongdae heads further into the wood, shivering in the chilly night air. He really hates climate change; he remembers when the night air would be cold but not freezing like this. He pulls his knee length coat tighter around him and is thankful for the fact he chose a pair of hiking boots for this. He isn’t sure why he was given just a set of coordinates and a time and he’s getting more and more on edge the deeper he gets into the woods. He keeps thinking he sees people, ghosts, demons lurking in the darkness and he’s close to turning back when he sees some candles ahead of him.

Now he’s  _ really _ freaked out. Did he just somehow stumble across some cult thing? It is close to Halloween and he’s heard numerous stories from the West about how things like this happen near or on the 31st of October.

“Dae!”

Jongdae breathes out a sigh out of relief at the sound of Tae’s voice and struggles forward. He stumbles over a root. He manages to stay upright and finds himself in a large clearing. There’s a large blanket spread out and a little area near by that’s surrounded by candles, some bundles of herbs and Jongdae smiles. 

It’s a full moon tonight, the Harvest moon, and by Tae’s belief, it is the strongest it can be. He can see a basket just outside the circle of candles, likely all of her crystals to be charged in the moon’s power. He kneels down on the blanket and is thankful to see Tae turn on a small portable heater. He sits close to it and lets his coat fall down his shoulders, just enough so he won’t overheat, and he leans back. “I am convinced someone followed me out here.”

Tae laughs as she sits down; Jongdae doesn’t know how she does it. She’s in a long skirt down to her ankles and a simple spaghetti strap shirt. The cold doesn’t seem to bother her for even a mere second. She’s not human, he’s pretty sure.

“It’s likely just other witches out there. This is an important night for us and there are a lot more of us in this area than anyone would think.”

“What about Satanists?”

Tae shrugs and pulls a thermos out of a second basket Jongdae had failed to notice. She fills two steaming mugs and hands one to him. “I have no idea. But no one would come out here for some ritual needing blood without it, so I’d say we’re pretty safe.”

“I thought you just said you had no idea.” Jongdae sits up to take the mug offered to him, smiling as the scent of Tae’s own homemade cocoa drifts up to him.

“Well, it would be like me coming out here without my crystals. It’d be pretty pointless, I assume, to do so for other rituals without the things you need. There’s also no guarantee there would be people out here for you to murder, you know?”

Jongdae shrugs and takes a sip of his cocoa, grimacing as it burns his tongue before the spices explode over his tongue. “So why did you tell me to come out-” He freezes at the sound of a howl and turns to face the forest.

Tae seems unphased, sipping from her mug. “It’s either a lone wolf or someone doing some weird ritual. Relax. I have that taser with me, the one that was almost illegal due to the risk of death when used on someone. If anyone comes over here, we’re fine.” 

Jongdae raises an eyebrow. “So did you have me come out here to taser me because you’re sick of me and the wolves will eat me and remove all evidence of the taser marks and make me seem like someone who came out hiking and just died of exposure?”

Tae laughs and shakes her head. “I mean, thanks for the idea for when you inherit your dad’s money but for now, no.”

Jongdae snorts and stretches his legs out. “So why did you want me to come out here?”

Taemin leans forward and takes his mug, carefully setting it down. She pushes his chest and Jongdae lets himself be laid down. She lays next to him, curling against his side and resting her head on his chest before she points to the sky. “Just look at it.”

Jongdae stares at the stars above and blinks a few times. It’s like the ground below him just disappeared and he’s floating. Everything is so clear out here, away from the city and villages dotted around. He’s never seen so many stars in his life, shining almost as brightly as the full moon is. He feels like he’s drifting through the universe and it has to take him a moment to remember where he is. 

His hand jerks upwards, tracking as a shooting star or distant meteorite arches through the sky and he feels how Tae’s cheeks shift as she smiles. Jongdae flutters his eyes closed, uttering a silent wish to the cosmos. He doesn’t know what wish upon a star came from, but he does know Tae believes the cosmos will fulfil what he asks. That’s enough for him to have some faith, to give his wants to the universe and hope that they pay it back. 

Tae sits up and heads back to the basket, kneeling as she searches through it. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Better than having me hike out into the woods at one am when we may or may not be surrounded right now by people who may murder us?”

Tae makes a soft  _ mhm _ and hides something behind her back. “Well, you know I went away last week for a few days for dance?”

“Yes.”

“I lied.”

Jongdae raises an eyebrow and props himself up on his shoulders, tilting his head. 

Tae continues, changing so she’s sat crossed legged. “You kept saying your favourite food was your parents home cooking right? Well, I went to Daejeon, your mom always said I could go see her if I was in the neighbourhood when you introduced me to them.” She holds out a tupper ware box and Jongdae takes it. “She taught me how to make steamed buns just the way you like them.”

Jongdae blinks a little, half grinning. “You’re joking.” He pops the box open and brings it to his face. He can definitely smell the minute tones of the specific flavours his mother uses; the taste never enough to tell you what the ingredients could be but enough that it takes you on a journey with each and every bite. “Tae, what the fuck.”

“Hm?”

“This is… amazing. How the hell did you even get this recipe from her, she wouldn’t even teach me.”

“Oh, she’s pretty sure we’re going to get married eventually and have three perfect kids so she was delighted when I asked because, and I quote, ‘my grandchildren need to be fed properly’.”

Jongdae laughs and picks one of the buns up, taking a bite. He moans a little and shakes his head. “Tae, these are perfect. I refuse to believe you made them.”

“What? Why?!”

“Admit it, you kidnapped my mom and she lives in your attic to make them for you.”

Tae bursts into laughter, shaking her head as she picks her mug up. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Seriously, I’ve seen you burn instant ramyeon pots.”

Tae shrugs, smiling. “Your mom’s a good teacher.”

“Does this mean I don’t have to accidentally eat your horrid milk and honey concoction again?”

“Hey, I don’t cook it for you, stop eating my leftovers and you wouldn’t have to eat it.”

“Touche.”

They fall silent, Tae watching the stars as she sips her cocoa. Jongdae eats a few buns before he freezes. He turns around, his blood chilling as he notices someone stood in the woods, watching them. “Uh, Tae?”

She looks up and waves her hand. “That’s Kibum. No need to be bothered. He knew I was coming out here alone and keeps checking in just to make sure I’m okay.”

“Huh, I should buy him flowers or something.”

The man leaves after a moment and Jongdae turns back to Tae. She’s obviously tired, much quieter than she usually is on a date. He tilts his head. She’s sat far away from the heater, only illuminated by the light reflected by the moon.

Her hair seems to glow in the moonlight; she has a washed out pink colour that seems to come to life under the light. The moon washes her out a bit, making her slightly paler skin seem startlingly white, akin to the old sketches Jongdae has seen of faeries and vampires. Her eyes are much darker in the restricted light; her dark brown irises seem black in the poor sight conditions. There’s something about the moonlight that just makes her seem… ethereal. It makes her look more herself, something that belongs to this world but isn’t something that came from this earth.

Jongdae can feel his heart pounding the more he watches her, his mouth becoming dry. He doesn’t deserve her. Someone this stunning, beautiful, out of this world should be with someone like her, not him, the boring guy trying to become a lawyer. But she chose  _ him _ , which definitely says he deserves her. If he wasn’t worthy of her, she wouldn’t stick around. He knows Tae. 

“Move in with me."

Tae jerks her head up, startled for a moment as she blinks at him. “What?”

Jongdae flushes, swallowing a little. “I mean, my lease on my apartment ends next month, right?”

Tae nods, tilting her head. 

“So, I mean, why don’t we take the leap? We’ve been dating for two years, why not… take the next step?”

“Were you about to ask me to marry you and then at the last second realised that’s not really the place we’re at yet but was already charging ahead with it?”

Jongdae grins awkwardly. “Maybe?”

“You want to move into my tiny little cottage with my little witch’s garden with some plants you don’t know how to handle that could potentially kill you if you work with them wrong?”

Jongdae nods. “Yeah. I’d like that a lot. I mean it’s not that far away from university, it wouldn’t be a mass issue for commuting and everything.”

Tae purses her lips, chuckling. “Yeah, sure, move in with me. But you’re not moving any of my succulents.” 

“Can I get half the closet and two drawers in the dressers?”

“That you can get.”

“Then yeah, lets move in together.”

Jongdae smiles and Tae gets up, moving to her small ritual circle for something and Jongdae lies down. He stares at the stars; he swears that he can see something drifting down from the moon towards where Tae is and he smiles. 

_ Please let me find the love of my life and if it isn’t Tae, then let this be an amazing, and healthy, learning experience for us both _

Wishing on a star really does come true.


End file.
